1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a physical quantity controller, and more particularly, to a physical quantity controller which employs a microprocessor for control.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In conventional controllers which employ a microprocessor, a value is displayed on a display unit using an input key. Thereafter, the value is inputted into the controller using a return key.
Thus, in such conventional controllers, the return key is required to input the value into the controller. In other words, the value cannot be automatically inputted into the controller. Also, such conventional controllers have a large number of key, resulting in a complicated structure.